customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Brandis (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Miranda Jessica Brandis is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Miranda has green eyes and curly orange hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Miranda's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Miranda wields a green version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Miranda' main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Miranda is a young gladiator so she always fight with a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Miranda throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Miranda punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Miranda Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (07,19) Mid Torso: Hunter’s Shirt (17,25) Upper Torso: Chinese Goddess (17,25) Arms: Bandit’s Gloves (17,25 and 01,14) Shoulders: Iron Pads (17,25) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 17,25) Lower Legs: Clown Pants (10,27 and 10,27) Feet: Pirate’s Boots (15,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. *Close friend to Ishtar. Trivia *Miranda rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Amy, Li Long, and Hwang. *Miranda has a fusion of appearance and clothing. Her hairstyle and face are similar to Abelia's and her clothing is similar to Ishtar's. Also, Abelia and Ishtar have the same voice as Miranda. *Ishtar wears a similar outfit and hairstyle to Miranda's, but her outfit is red and her tights are black. Also, she has a different face and wields an iron sword. She is a close friend to Miranda. She appears as a non-playable character in Chronicles of the Sword. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery Miranda's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2394.JPG 100 2395.JPG 100 2396.JPG 100 2397.JPG 100 2401.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h35m11s195.png|Miranda wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h35m32s26.png|Miranda wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h35m47s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h35m52s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h36m06s235.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h36m12s14.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h36m23s142.png|Miranda wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters